Cruel Destino
by Lipurogry
Summary: Gracias a una Antigua profecía, unos magos deben reencarnar y empezar desde cero, para emendar sus errores y destruir a un antiguo enemigo. ¿Podrán lograrlo? AU.
1. Prologo

Cruel destino.

Advertencia: Menciones de muertes y asesinato, sangre y algunos temas. Aparición de algunas Nyo! Y nombres humanos utilizados

Hetalia no me pertenece, así que no me demanden.

…

Prologo

Hace años, hubo un poderoso mago llamado Rómulo.

Su poder y su fuerza eran grandes, siendo conocidas y respetadas por todos. Su mayor enemiga era una bruja de nombre Meret, con la que había luchado muchas veces a causa de una gran rivalidad.

A pesar de esto, Rómulo tenía cinco aprendices: Lovina, Arthur, Emily, Sadik, y Antonio.

Lovina era su nieta mayor, la única sobreviviente de su familia después de la muerte de sus padres y hermana menor -Feliciana- lo que provocaba que su abuelo la sobreprotegiera, por miedo a perderla.

Arthur y Emily eran dos jóvenes huérfanos que se conocían desde pequeños y habían quedado bajo el cuidado del mago, luego de descubrir sus poderes.

Sadik era un hombre proveniente de las tierras lejanas del Imperio Otomano, egocéntrico y le atraída enormemente Lovina, aunque ella no parecía devolver el sentimiento.

Antonio era uno de los mayores del grupo, con veinticuatro años de edad. Proveniente del Reino de Castilla, muy alegre y animado. Le tenía un afecto inmenso a Lovina, al igual que Sadik, por lo que este último lo odiaba aunque Antonio jamás lo supo.

Meret se percato de esto, y una noche en el bosque se le apareció a Sadik ofreciéndole un trato: si la ayudaba a destruir a Rómulo, ella le ayudaría a matar a Antonio. El hombre acepto, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para destruir a Antonio sin saber que había sellado el destino de todos.

Poco tiempo más tarde, con la ayuda de Sadik, Meret se coló en el castillo donde vivían los magos. Los dos grupos lucharon en el amplio vestíbulo en un combate a muerte.

Pero eso no evito que Meret matase a Rómulo y a Lovina. En venganza, Arthur logro asesinarla, poco antes de caer inconsciente.

Los últimos que quedaban eran Antonio y Emily, por lo que Sadik aprovecho que ambos estaban cerca de uno de los muros, derrumbándolo sobre sus cabezas.

Después del derrumbe, se largo sin mirar los cuerpos que había en el vestíbulo

Luego de un rato de silencio, una mujer se apareció allí, viendo el desastre:

—Esto es terrible— Dijo entristecida— no saben la maldición que han desatado sobre ellos mismos— se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Arthur y lo miro

—Tus amigos volverán — afirmo, como si pudiera oírle— pero pasaran años antes de que suceda, y tú no envejecerás ni morirás hasta que la profecía sea cumplida, así la maldición que desde ahora pesa sobre ustedes se romperá—

Dicho esto, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

…

Nota de autor:

Se que este prologo no es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, pero originalmente era mucho más largo. Y ahora que "Sueños del Ángel" ha terminado, voy a dedicarme a esta historia, solo si quieren que continúe.

Ah si, voy a poner una aclaratoria:

Meret es el nombre humano de la Antigua Egipto. Es el nombre de una diosa egipcia.

Emily es el nombre humano de Nyo!Usa

Espero que les haya gustado,

Samira Gry


	2. Capítulo 1

Cruel destino.

Advertencia: Menciones de muertes y asesinato, sangre y algunos temas. Aparición de algunas Nyo! Y nombres humanos utilizados

Hetalia no me pertenece, así que no me demanden.

…

Capítulo I

En la moderna Nueva York, en uno de los muchos edificios, un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cejas gruesas miraba por la ventana de un departamento.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro Arthur, ha pasado mucho tiempo— el aludido abrió los ojos, reconociendo la voz, y miro a su interlocutora.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello corto y ojos azules, de mirada bondadosa. Lucía un vestido medieval de color violeta. Aunque tenía un eh…enorme atributo delantero.

—Reconozco tu voz… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre...? — le pregunto Arthur, confundido. La mujer se limito a sonreír.

—mi nombre es Irunya Braginski, conozco tu nombre al igual que todos los magos que saben la historia de Rómulo Vargas— Le respondió— necesito explicarte una cosa —

Conocía el nombre de la bruja, una de las más antiguas y poderosas hechiceras que todavía vivía

Receloso, el mago asintió, sin saber a qué iba la petición.

— Antes de que Rómulo los tomara como aprendices a todos, una antigua profecía fue hecha. Esta decía que un grupo de magos, entrenados por un mago poderoso, vencerían a Meret. Pero hubo una maldición: "un día alguien los traicionaría, condenándolos a repetir el ciclo, hasta que el mal sea vencido" —

Arthur la observo por un rato.

—Tu maestro creyó que esa condena podría ser evitada. Y para demostrarlo, los tomó a todos ustedes como aprendices. Pero no contó con algo importante…—

—Qué Sadik lo traicionaría, matándolos a todos— Añadió el hombre con amargura— Aun no se qué quieres decirme con todo esto— Irunya dejo de sonreír

—Ellos están vivos y tú debes ayudarlos a destruir a Sadik. Él resucito a Meret, no me preguntes cómo pero lo hizo—

La confusión de Arthur crecía cada vez más

—Pero ¿Cómo espera que yo entrene a un grupo de tres magos? No tengo suficiente experiencia— sacudió la cabeza —¿Qué podría enseñarles a ellos? —

Irunya suspiro con paciencia

—Dudas de tus habilidades, eso no es bueno. Pero no te preocupes, ya te darás cuenta de que ellos dependen de ti mucho más de lo que piensas—

Antes de que respondiera, Irunya se había largado dejando a Arthur Kirkland, el ex-aprendiz de mago, solo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, tres muchachos corrían por las calles. Una era chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestida con unos jeans, una camiseta, y unas botas; otra era una castaña, de ojos verde oliva, que llevaba un vestido de color rojo carmín, con un par de botas; y el último era un hombre castaño y ojos esmerarlas , que vestía una franela blanca y unos jeans.

—Vamos par de tarados, llegaremos tarde a la Universidad— Grito la castaña a sus compañeros

—No seas así Lovi, ya estamos en camino— respondió agotado el muchacho.

Algo los hizo detenerse: una voz desconocida llamándolos.

"Lovina, Lovina…Antonio, Antonio…Emily, Emily…"

Primero era un susurro inaudible al que ignoraron, pero se escucho cada vez más al punto de tener que mirar a los lados, buscando al dueño de la voz.

—¿Escucharon eso? — Murmuro la rubia –Emily- —debemos seguir esa voz, algo me lo dice— Estaba aturdida pero con un convencimiento que nunca antes había tenido.

—¡Emily! ¡Vuelve aquí! — Gritaron ambos cuando su amiga empezó a correr, dejándolos atrás. La siguieron tratando de alcanzarla sin percatarse de que un par de ojos los observaban.

Antonio y Lovina persiguieron a Emily hasta un callejón poco iluminado, pero ni rastro de la muchacha.

—¿Se les perdió algo? — canturreo la misma voz, que pudieron reconocer como la de un hombre. Por la apariencia debía ser turco, con la ropa oriental que llevaba.

Este sujetaba a Emily, con un cuchillo en la garganta de esta

—¡Váyanse chicos! — les pidió, haciendo que el desconocido sonriera para terror del pequeño grupo

—Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que los vi a todos… ¿Qué les parece si recordamos viejos tiempos? — Inquirió con sarcasmo en la última parte. Lovina no podía mover ni un musculo, sintiendo unas imágenes y sentimientos mezclados agolparse en su cabeza.

Un muro, sangre, odio, amor, un beso, angustia, tristeza, una mujer rubia, dolor…

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caer al suelo por el mareo, pero el hombre extraño siguió sonriendo. Vieron que se disponía a matar a Emily, pero un rayo de luz lo golpeo repentinamente, separándolo de la chica. Arthur salió por uno de los lados del callejón, con los ojos fríos como el hielo

—No te veía desde hacía mucho Sadik, y veo que sigues siendo igual de imprudente— Le comentó con ira mal disimulada. Sadik sonrió, levantándose del suelo.

Arthur creó una esfera azul con ambas manos, tirándola a su oponente. El otro devolvió el ataque con una esfera de fuego, comenzando a lanzar diferentes hechizos.

Emily sintió la necesidad de ayudar al rubio, pero un instinto la hizo conducir a sus amigos a un lugar alejado de la lucha, a uno de los muros.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó asustada, inusual en ella — hay que hacer algo…—

—Debemos ayudar, no puedo quedarme aquí— replico Lovina, acercándose a Arthur y Sadik. Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea: extendió su brazo izquierdo, con la palma apuntando al cielo.

Sin que se diese cuenta, dijo un cantico en latín y oyó una explosión. Abrió los ojos y vio como la pared más cercana se derrumbaba.

Alguien le jalo el otro brazo –el que no tenia extendido- , una breve sensación de mareo, y la sensación de algo suave en su cara…

¿¡Por que estaba en un bosque!?

Nota:

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que les haya gustado (además de que quedara mejor que el prologo).

Gracias a **Erzebeth K** por su comentario.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Arthur se quedo en silencio, mientras las expresiones de sorpresa de los otros no se hacían esperar.

Pasado unos pocos minutos, Emily hablo todavía confundida.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le exigió con voz temblorosa, a lo que Arthur arqueó una ceja, que fue reemplazado por un suspiro agotado.

—Soy Arthur Kirkland, y estamos en un bosque escocés —respondió tranquilamente, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano—Pero supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que hice en ese callejón, aparte de salvarles el pellejo a los tres—

Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Peleaste con ese loco— intervino Antonio como si fuera obvio, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Lovina. Pero Arthur sonrió discretamente

—Si, pero hay un pequeño detalle: ambos usamos magia — Antonio sacudió la cabeza

—Eso es imposible, no existe tal cosa— la verdad, el trió sabía lo que vio en ese callejón pero eran recelosos respecto a ello, temiendo que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

El rubio se puso a pensar.

Ninguno de ellos le creía, por lo que debía hacer que usaran sus poderes. Tal vez eso les convencería.

Se le ocurrió algo.

—Ven acá Antonio, y colócate frente a este árbol— el español, aunque estaba sorprendido, hizo lo que le pidió —fija tu atención en él, y trata de hacerlo arder. Pero no cierres los ojos y serena tu mente—

Para alguien como Antonio, esa era una tarea titánica e imposible pero un instinto le decía que aquello era tan sencillo como correr, por lo que decidió intentarlo.

Sacó de su mente cualquier pensamiento, centrando su atención en el árbol. De repente sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

Casi grito del asombro al ver el objeto que comenzaba a arder en llamas.

—Bien hecho— lo felicito Arthur, mirando a las dos chicas —Ahora ven tú, Lovina. Trata de apagar el fuego— después de darle las mismas indicaciones que a Antonio, Lovina logró apagar el pequeño incendio exitosamente.

Cuando Emily se acercó, Arthur le pidió que explotara el árbol. Mientras la muchacha se concentraba, el mago no pudo evitar observarla con añoranza.

En muchas ocasiones después de la muerte de su maestro, Arthur solía perderse en sus recuerdos.

Y por más que quisiera, no podía evitar pensar en Emily, en la forma que había muerto, en su forma de ser…Y en el amor no profesado que le tenía.

Siempre se había arrepentido el no haberle dicho que la amaba, pero se reprendía a así mismo pensando que ya eso era pasado y por más que le doliera verla frente a él, viva y sonriente, debía dejarla ir.

"Por el bien de todos…" se dijo, oyendo la explosión. Emily lo había logrado.

Esta vez no dijo nada. La rubia giro la cabeza, mirando directamente a Arthur, sonriéndole satisfecha.

Él le sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía a pedazos.

…

—Así que es cierto— comento de repente Lovina, luego de la pequeña "celebración" y el silencio en que se quedaron todos—Somos magos —

El grupo caminaba entre los arboles, buscando un rió cerca del cual –según Arthur- estaba una cueva en la que podían pasar la noche.

Arthur, que iba más adelante guiándolos, asintió pero la italiana no vio ese gesto.

—Ustedes son magos — Le dijo, midiendo sus palabras —desde mucho antes— Lovina se detuvo por unos momentos, hasta que salió de estupor corriendo detrás de Emily

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso — replico Antonio, siguiendo con dificultad a Arthur a través de los arboles.

Arthur se volvió a los otros, sin ganas de seguir la discusión.

—Este no es el momento indicado para hablar de eso, ya les contare más cuando consiga la cueva — su voz se oía tensa, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Se volvió al frente y siguió andando, en completo silencio.

Al llegar a las orillas del río, Arthur les explico que la corriente en esa parte era lo suficiente baja para que pasaran por un pequeño camino rocoso, apenas visible en el agua.

—…Solo recuerden pisar con cuidado, esta resbaloso y la tierra esta blanda así que puede hacer que les cueste moverse con rapidez— le informo.

Antonio ayudaba a Lovina a cruzar, quien acepto a regañadientes pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gusto la sensación de sentir la mano de Antonio con la suya.

Por su parte, Emily andaba confiada sobre el estrecho camino de piedra hasta que una pisada equivocada le hizo caer.

—¡Ah!— Exclamo sintiendo que las piernas se le hundían en el agua. Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron, alzó la mirada y los ojos verdes de Arthur se encontraron con los suyos

—¿Estas bien? — Inquirió preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Emily sonrió avergonzada.

—Eso creo…Gracias— Emily siguió caminando rápidamente para que Arthur no viera su rubor.

…

Ya caía el crepúsculo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva era indudablemente aterrador, desde lejos se veía que era oscuro, y posiblemente, frio.

Armándose de valentía, Emily entró bajo las miradas recelosas de sus amigos. No veía nada hasta que una luz rojiza comenzó a iluminar la entrada.

Miro por encima de su hombro, y allí estaba Antonio con una pequeña llama en sus manos.

—Avanza Emi, yo iré detrás de ti. Lovina y Arthur van a entrar— Le aseguro, por lo que Emily siguió avanzando.

Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo, viendo la luz del fuego de vez en cuando, reflejada en la pared.

Se detuvo repentinamente al fijarse que había llegado a una de las cámaras de la cueva.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí — sugirió Arthur, alcanzado a Antonio. Ninguno podría estar más de acuerdo.

…

Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata en completo silencio. La castaña aprovecho ese momento para hacerle una pregunta a Arthur.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con…eso de que somos magos desde antes? — El rubio suspiro. Esperaba que la conversación hubiera sido olvidada, y por lo visto no fue así.

—Hace muchos años, un mago vivía con sus aprendices, uno de ellos lo traiciono— decía de manera neutral. —Y mato a sus compañeros, junto con su maestro —

. Vio que sus oyentes parecen confundidos, aunque atentos al relato.

—Ustedes…son las reencarnaciones de los aprendices— soltó por fin, haciendo que los ojos azules de Emily se ampliaran de sorpresa. —Esa es la razón por la cual pueden usar magia—

Él no les contaría que, de hecho, él había sido uno de sobrevivientes; todavía no se sentía listo para decirlo.

—¡Increíble! — exclamo Antonio en voz baja. Lovina no terminaba de creerlo.

—Una profecía hablaba sobre un grupo de magos que destruirían a Meret, la maldad más grande que jamás haya existido. Si no me equivoco…esos magos son ustedes tres— añadió el rubio, dándoles una mirada examinadora.

—A ver, y tú esperas que nosotros confiemos en ti, aprendamos magia, y destruyamos a esa tal Meret ¿Cierto? — comento con sarcasmo Lovina, quien se levanto cruzándose de brazos. Arthur no pareció perturbarse en lo más mínimo ante la actitud agresiva de la chica, después de todo, ella siempre fue así en su otra vida.

Decidió responder

—Si, eso es lo que espero— contesto con simpleza —Puedo enseñarles, solo si están dispuestos a asumir esa tarea—

Decir que estaban impresionados era poco, ¡Estaban perplejos! Y no era para menos, ya que no todos los días te dicen que eres mago y tienes que salvar el mundo.

Cada quien tenía su dilema, pensando en esa propuesta tan extraña.

—Yo digo que debemos pensarlo— interrumpió Antonio, por lo que todos lo miraron con interés —No quiero sentirme presionado—

El rubio asintió, dándole la razón en silencio. Y nadie volvió a tocar el tema el resto de la noche.

…

Nota

Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden comentar!...


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

A la mañana siguiente, los ahora aprendices de mago lucían aturdidos, pensando que todo había sido un sueño.

Salieron a la entrada de la cueva, donde ya el sol calentaba apaciblemente y Arthur cocinaba algo en una pequeña fogata

—Ah, ya despertaron— dijo al verlos llegar— Tranquilos, si quieren se sienta y esperen a que la comida este lista—

Lovina miro que la comida –posiblemente pescado- se estaba quemando por lo que lo saco del fuego. El rubio se ruborizo de vergüenza.

—Así que… ¿Decidieron algo? — los recién llegados se miraron.

—…Bueno, yo acepto aprender magia— decía Antonio, mientras Lovina asentía

—Yo también— Intervino Emily, comenzando a comer un trozo de pescado.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Arthur volvió a hablar con un tono tranquilo.

—Viendo que quieren aprender magia, debemos ir a ver a un viejo amigo— al ver la confusión de los demás, se apresuro a explicar — él podrá ayudarles, es mayor que yo y conoce algunas cosas que les servirán—

Luego de un silencio pensativo, todos se levantaron. Se observaron, y Arthur se alejo del grupo.

—Antes de partir, quisiera enseñarles algo fundamental: como sellar sus propios pensamientos. No es usual –entre los magos- enseñar esto a magos de poca experiencia, pero viendo las circunstancias, lo van a necesitar. —

El proceso era el siguiente: despejar su mente de todo pensamiento, luego crear una barrera mental. Parecía sencillo pero era bastante complicado.

Lovina logro hacer un escudo, que no duro demasiado tiempo. Emily y Antonio pudieron mantener el escudo un poco más.

Tardaron casi toda la mañana practicando, hasta que quedo en claro que estaban cansados

—Oye Arthur ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a ese amigo tuyo?— inquirió Emily, sentada en una de las paredes externas de la cueva. El de ojos verdes la observo rápidamente pero no contesto

En otro lado, Lovina y Antonio hablaban en murmullos hasta que la chica se acerco al par de rubios, seguida de Antonio.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Intervino el castaño con su típica alegría, haciendo que Arthur les prestara atención a sus pupilos.

— Serán mejor que nos vayamos, sujétense las manos— cuando estaban sujetándose las manos –muy confundidos- la italiana volvió a sentir la sensación de mareo, solo que esta vez sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

Emily se levanto, algo irritada por el mareo.

Estaban en un prado verde, el cielo era azul celeste, y unos pocos árboles eran visibles.

—Bueno, estamos en Francia — Comento el inglés, colocándose a la diestra de Emily mientras Antonio y Lovina se colocaban a la izquierda —Si mal no recuerdo, estamos cerca de la casa de este amigo mío—

Kirkland barrió el prado con la mirada hasta ver un punto en el horizonte. Avanzo hacia ese lugar sin previo aviso, por lo que los otros jóvenes apresuraron el paso para poder alcanzarlo.

Ignorando las preguntas insistentes, Arthur siguió andando. Todos observaron que estabn cerca de una mansión, de dos pisos, con cierto aire neoclásico y paredes blancas.

En un pequeño jardín delantero se hallaba una muchacha de la misma edad de Lovina.

—¡Jeanne! —Grito Arthur, por lo que la supuesta Jeanne se volteo a ver a los recién llegados. Vestía un vestido azul cielo, el cabello rubio cortado hasta los hombros y era de piel pálida. Pareció reconocer la voz de Arthur.

—¿¡Artie!? —Pregunto con asombro una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca— ¿Eres tú? — y en eso, abrazo a Arthur, iniciando una charla bastante animada.

—…Oye Jeanne, ¿Esta Francis en casa? — interrogo el rubio a lo que Jeanne asintió.

—Si, déjame avisarle— Jeanne abrió la puerta de la casa, antes de entrar Arthur les hizo una seña con la cabeza a los demás, para que hiciesen lo mismo.

El vestíbulo estaba elegantemente decorado, pero no detallaron la sala ya que de inmediato, pasaron a lo que debía ser el salón principal.

En la entrada una alfombra persa perfectamente conservada.

Dos amplios sillones de cuero marrón flaqueaban una pequeña mesa de centro (hecha de madera), una lámpara de cristal –en ese momento, apagada- colgaba sobre sus cabezas. La luz de la estancia provenía de un gran ventanal, del cual se podía ver el prado en donde habían estado.

Jeanne, al ver sus expresiones de fascinación, sonrió y se retiro sin decir palabra.

—¿De dónde conoces a Jeanne? — pregunto Antonio

—Conozco a Jeanne y a su maestro desde hace tiempo— explico algo ausente —Son viejos conocidos—

Jeanne volvió a entrar acompañada por un hombre, de cabello rubio –atado en una coleta-, ojos azules, y un traje elegante de color gris claro. No era mucho mayor que el resto del grupo.

El recién llegado sonrió con sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en Arthur.

—¡Arthur, mona mi! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! — Exclamo el hombre –con acento francés- , abrazando al inglés —No pensé que te volvería a ver por aquí — En eso se fijo en los otros, quienes observaban todo con un poco de extrañeza —¿Quiénes son ellos?... —

—Mis aprendices: Lovina, Emily y Antonio— respondió Arthur educadamente —Necesitaran toda tu ayuda—

El hombre se volteo hasta los mencionados, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ah, que descortés soy, debí presentarme antes— dijo algo apenado, haciendo una reverencia —Soy Francis Bonnefoy —

…

Nota:

Gracias a DeadlyLittleMutie por su comentario, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! (y la aparicion de Francia...)


	5. Chapter 4

Nota: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

Capítulo IV.

Horas más tarde, Francis y Arthur estaban en el estudio del primero. La habitación era más pequeña que el salón principal, con algo elegante y decorada con colores suaves, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, haciendo más caliente el ambiente.

Los dos estaban sentados en un par de butacas frente al fuego, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Tenía años sin verte— comenzó Francis con una sonrisa— ¿A qué se debe la visita? —

Arthur respondió casi de inmediato.

—Verás…se trata de Sadik, ha resucitado a Meret. Y él quiere matar a mis aprendices…y a mí— exhalo un suspiro, mirando el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

—No me extrañaría mon ami, que intentara matar a tus aprendices. Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, se que esos son tus antiguos compañeros. Su descripción física es exactamente como la que tú me diste—

En eso, Arthur recordó su relación con Francis.

Francis era un mago, poco mayor que Arthur, ambos se habían conocido un siglo después de la muerte de Rómulo Vargas; cuando Kirkland vagaba por Europa sin rumbo fijo.

En un principio, el inglés y el francés no podían llevarse bien –excepto por Jeanne- pero luego de muchos contratiempos, pudieron convertirse en amigos cercanos.

—Por eso fue que vine— soltó en voz baja, saliendo de sus recuerdos— necesito que los ayudes, eres mayor que yo y posees suficiente experiencia, yo solo no podre hacerlo — su interlocutor sonrió y negó suavemente

—Ah Arthur, ¿Cómo puedes subestimarte a ti mismo? Tienes más de cien años, eso ya es suficiente experiencia— Al ver la expresión decaída del otro, agregó— Aun así te ayudare, si eso es lo que deseas—

Su amigo lo observo, procesando la información.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme tan fácilmente? Los deje –a ti y Jeanne- sin avisar, podrías morir por mi culpa — a simple vista, se veía la preocupación de Arthur —Tal vez hasta me odies…—

"_No puedo dejar que lo descubran_" pensó desesperado "_Sadik lo matara si llega a saber que nos esta protegiendo_"

Un suave roce en sus labios hizo que Arthur abriera los ojos asombrado. Los ojos de Francis le devolvieron la mirada.

No se dio cuenta el momento en el que Francis se había arrodillado él

—Arthur…— Susurro sobre sus labios —recuerdo todo, se que me dejaste y dolió demasiado, pero…yo te amo, no puedo odiarte —

Dicho esto, le beso castamente. No duro mucho pero fue intenso.

Al separarse, le beso la frente y se levanto. Arthur se sumergió en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos; y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los aprendices salieron a su primer entrenamiento –no sin antes recibir una explicación algo evasiva de Francis- sin fijarse en el estado pensativo de Arthur.

Todos estaban en el jardín, unos practicando y otros limitándose a observar.

Arthur solo estuvo en el inicio del entrenamiento hasta que prefirió sentarse en el césped, a una distancia prudencial. Alguien se acerco a él, tratando de atraer su atención

—Eh Artie — reconoció el acento norteamericano de Emily, por lo que alzó la mirada. Como siempre, Emily le sonreía alegremente —¿Qué pasa? Me extraña que no estés entrenado—

—Lo mismo te diría a ti— la muchacha se sentó a la derecha de Arthur, con la mirada fija en donde se veía a una eufórica Lovina derrotar a un adolorido Antonio.

—No entiendo que ocurre, Arthur— dijo, con aire ausente —Tengo la sensación de que no estas diciendo toda la verdad— el aludido le miro sin comprender

—¿Piensas que estoy mintiéndote? —

—No, no es eso solo que…no terminas de explicar algunas cosas, no se -básicamente- nada de ti, no se que es lo que quieres…Simplemente no entiendo nada—

Mientras más oía, menos excusas podía pensar Arthur quien solo negó con la cabeza.

"_No sabes cuanto quiero decirte Emi, pero no debo, por tu bien_"

Emily sintió una oleada de dolor en su pecho, junto con una escena que le extraño.

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio, con un vestido medieval color azul rey, corría por un bosque riendo sonoramente.

Un hombre la seguía al mismo paso, vestía una túnica corta con unos pantalones largos, encima una capa verde bosque que se agitaba en el viento.

—¡Emily! — La voz de Arthur le hizo volver al prado, encontrándose con una de esas miradas de preocupación —¿Qué te paso? —

—Tranquilo estoy bien— aseguro, mirándolo de la manera más tranquilizante que pudo aunque por dentro ardía en un mar de dudas.

¿Por qué Arthur era idéntico al hombre de su visión?

…

Nota:

Siempre quise escribir este capitulo, llevaba tiempo planeándolo. Las cosas han avanzado un poco, ahora que ya Emily empezó a recordar. Ahora solo falta que Antonio lo haga….

Acepto sugerencias!

Hasta pronto, Samira Gry


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

La mansión de Francis estaba compuesta de tres pisos. En el primero estaban: el comedor, la cocina, la sala de música, el salón principal y el estudio –propiedad de Jeanne-

En el segundo: dos baños, dos cuartos y el estudio de Bonnefoy. En los dos cuartos dormían los residentes de la casa.

Y en el último: cinco cuartos y tres baños. Cada uno de los cuatro visitantes escogió un cuarto para sí.

—¡Por fin! — exclamó Antonio, sentándose –más bien lanzándose- en la cama de la habitación de Emily. Era pequeña pero muy elegante, pintada de colores suaves, y amueblada con esmero.

Lovina –quien veía lo que hacia su amigo- sacudió la cabeza, en desaprobación y se sentó en uno de los costados de la cama, entretanto Emily se quedaba de pie.

—Deberías tener modales, bastardo— dijo— cualquiera pensaría que has corrido una montaña.— Viendo que Antonio iba a replicar, Emily decidió cortar lo que probablemente sería la clásica discusión de ambos.

—Ya basta, Arthur oculta algo muy importante y no podemos perder tiempo— Antonio miro fijamente a Emily, tratando asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Qué podría ocultarnos Arhur? Emily, quizás sea imaginaciones tuyas— la de ojos oliva vio al de ojos esmeralda como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo, y chasqueo la lengua.

—Antonio no seas idiota. Emily tiene razón: Arthur no nos ha dicho nada sobre él, pero nos trata con mucha familiaridad a pesar de que lo conocemos desde hace casi tres días.— en eso, Emily les contó con detalle toda la visión que tuvo durante el entrenamiento. Inclusive les comento el enorme parecido entre Arthur y el hombre de la visión.

—¿Crees qué hay una conexión entre ese sujeto y Arthur? — Pregunto Antonio, a lo que la rubia hizo un gesto afirmativo, el español se quedó pensativo antes de contestar— entonces debemos preguntarle a Francis, tal vez sepa algo. Es buena persona — Lovina quiso replicar a lo de "buena persona" pero prefirió decir otra cosa.

—Entonces iremos mañana— afirmo, bajo las miradas extrañadas de los demás— ¿Se van a quedar mirándome como si fueran imbéciles o nos vamos a dormir? — les exigió, haciendo que, encogiéndose de hombros, Antonio se fuera de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por Lovina.

Cuando estuvo sola, Emily suspiro

Ya estaba decidido

…

Después del desayuno, ninguno de los aprendices supo como hacer para llamar la atención de Francis, sin que Arthur sospechara de su idea. Era mejor evitar reacciones "desagradables".

Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, dándole las vueltas a esa idea cuando una voz la llamo a sus espaldas.

—Oh, mon cherie Emily— se volteo, reconociendo la voz de Francis —Estas muy pensativa y melancólica, si me permites preguntar ¿Qué piensas? — La muchacha miro al francés, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder.

—No hay nadie escuchando ¿Verdad? —Su propia voz sonaba temblorosa— no me gustaría que alguien escuchara lo que voy a decir— Francis la observo con una sonrisa confundida, asintiendo con suavidad, pidiendo que continuara. —Es sobre Arthur, últimamente he notado que oculta algo…serio, y quería saber si tu tienes idea de lo que es—Exhalo un suspiro, muy nerviosa.

Sorprendentemente, Francis le respondió calmado

—Si tengo una idea de lo que es— Parecía medir sus palabras— Pero no lo juzguen injustamente, él tiene más años de los que ustedes puedan creer y ha cargado con su pasado todo este tiempo—

—¿Es algo de su pasado? —Le interrumpió Emily, a lo que Francis negó

—Lo conozco desde hace siglos—Emily no pudo evitar asombrarse con la palabra "siglos" —pero siento que hay algo más, algo que no puedo percibir. Eso es lo que realmente oculta. Trata de no presionarlo y se paciente, ya te lo dirá cuando este listo para hacerlo—

Emily sintió incertidumbre, pero en parte estaba agradecida con el hombre

—Gracias— Dijo abriendo la puerta, hasta que recordó algo, dándose la vuelta. —Señor Bonnefoy… ¿Cuál es su edad? —

Francis, quien se disponía a largarse, se detuvo y rió. La estadounidense se pregunto cual era el chiste.

—Tengo aproximadamente 1.600 años— Le contesto, como si fuera muy natural ser tan viejo y aparentar 25 años— Arthur tiene 1.500, si no mal recuerdo— Y antes de que dijese algo, el mago se largo, dejándola sumamente aturdida.

…

Antonio y Lovina estaban en el prado, admirando el paisaje. El silencio era tranquilo, casi tímido que era roto por las miradas de reojo que se dedicaban.

Uno miraba al otro, se repetía lo mismo hasta que sus miradas se encontraban, y apenados fijaban su vista en otra cosa, para volver a repetir el proceso.

—Oye bastardo— Dijo Lovina, algo incomoda —¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto? — Antonio se mostraba sorprendido por haber sido pillado "in fraganti" en su pequeña labor.

Los ojos esmeraldas titilaban nerviosos ante la exanimación de los ojos verdes olivas.

Ninguno supo en que momento la distancia entre ambos fue acortada, uniendo sus labios.

—Me gustas— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas en el rostro.

No hacia falta preguntar nada más.

…

_Egipto._

Sadik caminaba por un escondrijo, oculto en una antigua cantera. La escasa luz –proveniente de una antorcha- titilaba por las corrientes de viento dentro de la cueva.

Se detuvo en una cámara ampliamente iluminada, apagando la antorcha. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por la figura transparente de una mujer.

Llevaba un vestido de lino blanco, de falda plisada hasta los tobillos, donde se veían un par de sandalias de cuero amarradas al pie. El cabello negro azabache estaba sujetado por intrincadas trenzas, que caían por su espalda.

—Meret, ya los he encontrado— la llamo el turco, haciendo que la mujer se volteara hacia él. Era hermosa, de piel aceitunada y de un maquillaje egipcio exquisitamente elaborado.

Pero pese a todo esto, sus ojos marrones reflejaban indiferencia y determinación.

—Ya sabes que hacer— les respondió con voz profunda, carente de emoción —Quiero a todos los aprendices de Rómulo Vargas muertos, que no quede nada de ellos ¿Entendido?—

Sadik asintio ante la mirada de la mujer. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Nota:

Se que me tarde más de la cuenta, otra vez, pero la verdad estuve ocupada tratando de hacer este capítulo.

Solo me queda decir que faltan algunos capítulos y terminara.


End file.
